Savin' Me
by LadyJet2
Summary: Songfic to Nickleback’s “Savin’ Me”. Crowley reflects upon his existence, and how many times he’s called for his angel and decides to try once more for something truly important.


Title: Good Omens - Savin' Me

Author: Orial

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Song-fic to Nickleback's "Savin' Me". Crowley reflects upon his existence, and how many times he's called for his angel; and decides to try once more for something truly important. (Best to be read while listening to the song)

Author's notes: Failing to try and animate my own Music Video to this song, I settled for a Song Fic. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Alas. sniffle

"Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you..."

Crowley sighed and waited outside leaning up against the Bentley. Aziraphel went inside the large building to talk to a man who was waiting for the death penalty. Crowley frowned as he felt the prayers from the building radiate out. There were many in that hell hole who wanted redemption. The Angel was requested from Above to visit a young man. He was guilty of murdering his family, and Crowley in his heart knew which demon made him do it. Some chicken shit imp who wanted a good commendation, so went for a mild possession.

"Bless it..." Crowley grumbled tossing out his cup of coffee in the trash can. He frowned and sighed closing his eyes behind the slick sunglasses.

_It was before the war, Crowley had gotten in trouble with Michel._

"_Hey...come on now, Mikie, it was just a joke. Relax and get that flaming sword out of your ass for once." Michel was not pleased and quickly slammed the angel into a cell for bad behavior._

"_You're as bad as Lucifer, Crawly." Crowley rolled his eyes and glared a bit, his yellow golden eyes shining in anger._

"_You know, one of these days I'm changing my name," muttered the angel, fixing a feather or two that had fallen out of place. The Archangel glared back at the angel and walked off._

"_Hey! Come on! Don't I at least get a call or something?" Crowley was throurally ignored and the angel sat down on the bench in the cell. It was a small cell, but by no means confining. It was bright, full of the light of God's love. After a few hours, though, Crowley was getting anxious. Not being able to spread his full twelve foot wing span was beginning to drive Crowley crazy. He turned back to the door and peeked out of the window._

"_Hallo? Michel? Mikie? You can let me out now, I've learned my lesson..." he shifted nervously and frowned. "Michel? Gabriel? ... Anyone...?"_

"_Hallo..." a voice came from the window on the other side of the cell. Jumping a bit the angel went over and looked over the sandy haired angel._

"_Finally...so...would you mind letting me out? Michel has decided to be a right prick and leave me in here. Um...who are you? I don't think I've seen you before." Crowley looked into the striking blue eyes that all angels had, save for himself. This one was different though, his hair was short and somewhat wavy and his face was rounder._

"_Oh, sorry, how rude of me. I'm Aziraphel. You must be Crawly. A pleasure to meet you. I heard what you did, I thought it was rather funny. As for letting you out, well...I'm in a similar situation myself. I missed training for the fifth time and Michel put me in here." Aziraphel shrugged his shoulders, his wings shifting a bit. Crowley laughed a bit and shook his head._

"_Here I thought it was just me who got into trouble with him. So...what are you in for?" asked the black haired angel. Aziraphel shrugged and sighed._

"_I get so caught up with reading His words that I just...forget the time..." Crowley nodded and smiled._

"_You pull a little joke on the Archangels and you get thrown in here to think about what you've done. Awh well, at least I know I'm not the only one..."_

Crowley was startled out of his revere by Aziraphel.

"How'd it go?" he asked nonchalantly. Aziraphel smiled and got in the car.

"Good. What were you thinking about?" Crowley blinked and smirked.

"Nothing...just...nothing..." The demon started the old car with a wave of his hand and drove off towards Soho. Crowley's mind, though, continued to think of home.

"Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you"

"_NO! I...I didn't mean this...I didn't want this!" Crowley found himself in Hell, or as it was known then 'The New Heaven'. He woke up after being dragged into a fight. He was so confused as to how it had happened. One moment he was Up There, enjoying the freedom that he had, the next he felt himself being pushed out the gates, with a face staring at him, hurt and sad. Aziraphel. He felt himself being pulled down, but he grasped for any purchase against the pull of Hell. He was able to keep himself closer to heaven than most mentally, but physically, he lost the war. He landed hard in hell, his wings horribly damaged. _

_He glared at the others, hating that who he thought were his friends pulling him down into the torment that they brought on themselves. He quickly removed himself from the organization that Lucifer was setting up and lived on the outskirts of Hell._

_It wasn't much longer before he was sent to Earth, in a new body, to Eden. He smiled relaxing in the feeling of being away from the tortures of his new 'home'. He watched in curiosity as two strange wingless angels walked along. If he could have, he would have rose an eyebrow at them. Their bodies were different, strange growths on both of them. He soon lost interest and moved to the eastern most area of the garden. The sun would be rising soon, and his serpent body was losing the energy it had gained during the day. Upon arriving a familiar face glared down from the wall. Unable to blink, Crowley let his double hinged jaw fall open._

"_A...Aziraphel?" he said, a slight hiss in his words. A sword came dangerously close to chopping his head off, luckily Crowley backed up quick enough._

"_Get out of here, Snake. You're not welcome here." Aziraphel's words were harsh to the serpent Crowley._

"_Azi, it's me, Crawly...you remember me right?" He smiled as much as a snake could and rose his front up a bit to look at the Angel. Aziraphel blinked and then glared more gripping his sword._

"_All the more reason to banish you from the garden, then, Demon." Aziraphel's eyes were filled with tears as he spoke. Crowley frowned and swallows._

"_Aziraphel, calm down. I didn't want to fall! I...I was in the wrong crowd. Come on Aziraphel, what's the worst that I've done? Changed Michel's shampoo to change his hair color." Aziraphel shook and sat down heavily, laying his sword to his side and embraced the snake._

"_Crawly...I'm sorry, I just...I was so angry, and I felt betrayed. You were my friend. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone, other than the Archangels that were left. I was so afraid of being accused of something and falling that I started training again harder than ever..." Aziraphel let the large snake go and pulled his knees close to his chest._

"_Y-yeah, I noticed that you were a bit more buff than before. You...you really look good. The armor suits you." Crowley gave a serpent equivalent of a shrug and smiled as much as he could. Aziraphel smiled and used a small piece of fabric to clean his eyes and nose._

"_Thank you...But...either way, we're enemies now. It doesn't matter if we were friends or not before." Crowley frowned and backed up, afraid that his fellow cell warmer would turn on him out of duty._

"_Hey, comes with the job. I've got mine to do, and you have yours. I understand. Well, anyway, I'll get out of your hair." Aziraphel frowned and swallowed as Crowley started to slither away. He swallowed and continued sitting as he guarded the eastern gate thinking about the serpent that was once the very handsome and unique Angel._

"These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin.'"

_He came to London to try and get to a more civilized area. America was fine, but London seemed to be more like 'home'. When he arrived, he felt him. Rushing into his Bentley, Crowley hurried after the aura he felt. He drove into Soho and saw the 'Grand Opening' of 'Books of Antiquity'. Crowley smiled and parked his car in a suddenly open space. He went in and smiled._

"_So, you finally caught up with me, eh Azi?" Aziraphel looked up and smiled at the man who had once again become his close friend._

"_Well, someone has to keep an eye on you, Crowley, dear. It's good to see you again." The two eternal beings shook hands and laughed._

"Crowley...really what are you talking about?" Aziraphel prodded again as they entered Soho. Crowley blinked and sighed smiling and shrugging.

"Just...about us okay?"

_Crowley stared at the angel. He had almost lost him in the would-have-been Apocalypse. Aziraphel looked up and blinked._

"_Crowley? What is it?" they sat on the roof of Aziraphel's book shop, their wings out, invisible to the world. Crowley looked down at his beer and took another long swig._

"_I...I was really scared back there, Azi. I thought...I thought I was going to loose you," he admitted. Aziraphel blinked and looked at the black haired demon. His yellow eyes shimmering with the reflection of the Moon's light. Aziraphel's hand shook as he held his glass of wine._

"_I was terrified that I was going to loose everything. You, your shop, the pond, my flat, my freedom so much as it is. I didn't want it. I didn't want to loose our friendship. I didn't want to be pushed into fighting someone I've become so attached to. I mean...you and I, we've always been together, in one way or another," a sad chuckle escaped him as Crowley spoke. He didn't have his sunglasses on and turned to Aziraphel. The Angel looked up and saw the tears in those haunting golden eyes. "Locked up in heaven for being preoccupied or trying to the flaming sword out of Michel's ass. In Eden together, questioning our own parts in the fall of man. Here on Earth, fighting and then the Arrangement. We've always been together." Crowley paused and looked back down at the streets of Soho, the bells ringing far away that it was now the first Monday of the rest of their lives._

"_Yes, I suppose you're right. We've always been in each other's minds. Or at least you have always been, Crowley. If what we had done had been a sin to me, or a good thing for you, then we would have been recalled, or...or in my case fall. It's not that I question His plan..."_

"_How could you? It's Ineffable after all." Crowley looked at the Angel's profile._

"_True...but...maybe our relationship is Ineffable. Maybe we're meant to be." Aziraphel caught the serpent's gaze and felt his heart thump in his chest. Crowley wondered what else their relationship could be._

"_Maybe..." With a half smile and shrug Crowley went back to the streets below and drank. Suddenly a hand held Crowley's own and he turned back to Aziraphel. "Azi?"_

"_You have something you want to ask...so just ask all ready." Crowley blinked and swallowed looking down and gathering his strength. Looking back into those blue eyes he met so long ago in heaven, he knew...he knew._

"Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'"

"Azi..." Aziraphel looked back at the demon from unlocking his door.

"Yes dear?" Crowley walked over and held the Angel's hand tightly and swallowed.

"I want to go back home. And I don't mean my flat." Aziraphel blinked and almost dropped his keys. Crowley smiled and turned the Angel into his embrace and quickly made them invisible to the world wrapping his wings around the being he loved. "Say it..." Aziraphel blinked as their foreheads touched. He stared into those haunting eyes.

"Say what?"

"Say that you'll save me. If you think I'm worth it. That man back in the prison was...I wonder if I can be saved too." Crowley looked up and let the tears fall over his cheeks. Aziraphel smiled and cried kissing the demon before him and wrapping his wings around him as well. He felt the will of Him, and he nodded.

"I absolve you from your sins...and bring you back to the light of God..."

"Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me"


End file.
